


White Heat

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thought Merlin would tell him to stop. He doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).



Merlin's skin was milk-white under all those clothes, flesh smooth and sweet. As Arthur's hand brushed up against one nipple, the delicious sound coming out of that luscious mouth made him frantic with want. The noises that man could make.

Arthur's hands were busy, then, sword-roughened sweeping across silk, catching in Merlin's fine hairs, pressing and touching and pulling more desire out of that delectable flesh.

But the whiteness of it all, the broad stretch of canvas waiting to be painted upon was too much for Arthur's cravings. With one swift movement, Arthur turned Merlin over, slender hands caught in his unyielding grasp.

For a moment, there was a squawk of discontent somewhere in the pillows and a surprisingly strong attempt at escape, that firm little bottom of Merlin's struggling in the air, taunting him.

But Merlin stilled when Arthur didn't let him go, when he ghosted his mouth across the fine arse and then bit down. A red mark blossomed amongst all that white, a perfect possession.

Arthur leaned forward, breathed into Merlin's ear. "Say the word and I'll stop. Say it and we'll never speak of it again."

Looking back at him, Merlin's eyes darkened, his breath hitching but he only gave a little nod. And Arthur smiled at that.

The first slap was sharp in the waiting silence. A spike of heat and color on Merlin's arse. There was a startled yelp, and as Arthur listened for it, a groan, too, something small and barely there. Pleasure-warm, that voice of Merlin's – and that only made Arthur bolder.

Another blow, harder this time and another. With each one, he listened for pain and found none. Merlin seemed to be enjoying it, if grinding his groin into the bedclothes was any indication.

Once he was sure, Arthur let him go, using one hand to slap and another to soothe. When it seemed to be getting too intense, he'd stop, breathing onto that hot skin, licking and blowing it cool, listening for the hitch in Merlin's voice, the almost whisper of 'more, more'.

By the time Merlin's bottom was red and fire-hot, Arthur could stand it no longer. Reaching out to find the oil, he started to prepare Merlin for something more than pain; there was a fast thrust of fingers in, widening his hole with every heartbeat, pushing and curling inside, chasing after pleasure. Another groan and Merlin shoved his arse up, a pillow under him, and he was tugging at his trapped cock, almost frantic in his movements.

It was too fast, not fast enough. And as he drew Merlin in closer, Arthur lined himself up to that eager lust and thrust in. Hard.

Another yelp, there was a sob, too, as if what Arthur had done had been too much. He'd never meant to hurt Merlin, not really, trying to mix pleasure with a sharp pain that only brought bright ecstasy in the end.

But as he started to withdraw, murmuring apologies, Merlin shoved back, grunted out, "No, don't."

Arthur knew then that they were both caught up in the moment, that he'd need to ride Merlin hard and fast, pulling him into that pleasure that could be agony, too.

There were no more protests, no more talking, only the bliss of thrusts and heat and impending orgasm. Ever spiraling upward until he thought he would die from the pleasure of it, until he finally tipped over into a white nothingness, into agonized ecstasy.

When he was able to think again, he could hear Merlin gulping at the air. It sounded more like sobs than breath. He was limp, too, not pushing back, just lying there.

Alarmed, Arthur rolled off, pulling Merlin onto his back, and staring down, looked for regret or fury or shame. There _were_ tears, and Merlin winced as he moved but he didn't fight him. Instead, he reached up, stroked Arthur's face. Smiled, too, and with that, Arthur relaxed. Merlin would never let him get away with anything, least of all Arthur hurting him.

Thumb smoothing over Arthur's frown, Merlin leaned up, gave him a sweet, slow kiss. "Glad you didn’t stop. Although I won't be able to sit for a week after this." As he lay back, he gave another wince, then settled onto his side, grunting a little as he did.

Merlin rarely complained about pain. Everything else, yes but pain, no. It was almost as if he thought it weakness. But Arthur could see through it, could see that he might have hurt Merlin more than he realized.

Hoping to make amends, he smoothed one hand over Merlin's hip, feeling the heat of what he'd done leaching into his fingers, worried but willing to let it go for the moment. "Well, in that case, I guess you'll just have to rest up in bed."

He'd meant to lighten the moment, to give Merlin an out, to let Merlin heal properly first but instead the cheeky idiot turned it around. Smile turning predatory, looking pointedly at Arthur's bed, patting at the sheets, he said, "Any bed in particular?"

Arthur knew a challenge when he saw one. "Mine, of course." Leaning in, hand tightening on Merlin's hip, he said, "That way, I'll know where you are at all times."

Predatory wasn't the word for Merlin's grin this time. More like possessive, overwhelming, utterly sure of himself. "And have me at all times?"

Sometimes Merlin took his breath away.

"Always."

With that, Merlin pulled him in, then pushed him back down onto the pillows, one knee nudging between his legs, his arms trapping Arthur. There was barely a wince, well-hidden but still Merlin didn't seem to let the pain stop him. He settled in, sliding skin over skin, then gave Arthur a kiss, one that seemed to sear into his brain; that wet, wild mouth of Merlin's certainly knew how to get Arthur's attention. As he pulled back, Merlin said, "You know spanking is an art, and while you are good, you could be better."

"Oh, really." Another challenge. Merlin seemed to be full of them lately. "I suppose you know someone who could teach me."

"I might." Laughing, Merlin leaned down again, gave him another hungry kiss. 'That arse of yours could use a good smack."

Trying not to let Merlin know just how much he wanted it, how much he wanted Merlin to turn the tables on them both and take control, to make his arse as warm and red as he'd made Merlin's, he just leaned back, one hand smoothing down Merlin's flank, intent on finding the hot crack and abused cheeks of his arse and playing there. There was still oil leaking out, and Arthur's fingers teased at Merlin's entrance, then thrust one finger inside. Insistent, ready for another round.

As he did, he bucked up, said sharply, "And this person is man enough?"

Merlin's eyes turned black as he pushed back and began fucking himself on Arthur's fingers. Leaning down, lips hovering over Arthur's own, he said, "I think you'll find he's man enough. For you, he always will be."

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: This is for polomonkey for a prize for the Merlin_writers bingo challenge. The prompt was: could I request a double drabble where Arthur spanks Merlin? Canon, modern, whatever reason you like. Also unbetaed but I rarely use one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
